Technical Field
This Patent Disclosure relates generally to gear sensing such as gear speed and gear tooth counting.
Related Art
Gear sensors are used to sense gear movement, such as speed, position and gear tooth counting. Mechanical systems can be used, but to avoid the attendant issues of wear and failure, electro-magnetic systems have been used to convert the repetitive passing of gear teeth past a sensor into electrical data (such as sensor pulse response).
One common approach is Hall effect gear tooth sensing, which uses a Hall element to sense the variation in flux in the airgap between a magnet and passing ferrous metallic gear teeth. The output of the Hall element can be converted to digital data, and processed to create a digital output that represents gear speed and/or position.